Songs of Travellers in the Night
by Mountain King
Summary: The Doctor takes Martha Jones to a meal at Babylon 5. Unfortunetly he meets and old friend there and trouble, no stranger to the space station, is fast aproaching. Doctor Who Babylon 5 crossover
1. Introduction and teaser

Songs of Travellers in the Night

Introduction  
Word of warning, never watch two shows at once if your a fan fiction crossover writer. Watching my Babylon 5 DVD collection while ordering my Doctor Who collection and working on another Dr Who crossover (with Star Trek:- The Next Generation have a look). Sometimes multitasking is a right pain isn't it!

Disclaimer  
I don't own Doctor Who (any version) or Babylon 5. That honour belongs to the BBC and J.M.S.

* * *

Teaser  
Slowly the TARDIS's central column ground to a halt, the sound of metal grinding on metal faded into a high pitched pulse and everything stopped.

'So we're here?' Martha asked

The Doctor pulled his brown duster over his shoulders; 'Yes we are. Babylon Five, the biggest space station of the twenty third century. They have everything here, it's the best selection this side of Milliways.'

'Milliways?'

'The restaurant at the end of the universe, bit too snobby for my tastes. It's all mega-rawk stars, mice and ex-galactic presidents.' he swung open the doors and stopped. 'Ahh.'

Martha was a few steps behind him; 'Something wrong?'

'We missed, just a little bit. Not too far.' he was standing in her way, between her and the TARDIS doors

She might not have been travelling long with the Doctor but she knew when he wasn't telling the whole truth; 'Urm how far is "a little bit"?'

'More than a very little bit, less than a bit. You know.'

Rolling her eyes she came up and opened the other door. 'Oh, you really missed.'

'Yep.' the Doctor began waving at the other person, she was almost two feet away.

Martha sighed, waved and smiled too. 'Just a little bit. Hello.'

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova looked in front of her. A moment ago a wooden blue box had phased right there with no warning or reason. Vir Coto, Londo's assistant was just next to her, he was confirming the shipping schedule for the latest Centauri supplies for the station when it happened. 'Wow. How... how do you do that?'

'Don't know.' the two people in the box were waving at them. Susan caught herself half way to waving back. She stopped but Vir waved back as the man grinned. 'This is impossible.' she announced before giving orders. 'Open a comms channel.' Turning around she looked at the crew. 'Now.'

As the stunned crew members got to work she turned back to the forward window. Floating there in perfect rotation with the station the blue box with two humans standing in it. In the vacuum of space two people without space suits or even a ship were waving at her.

* * *

A quick chirp from the TARDIS console told the Doctor they wanted to talk. Flashing the woman a smile he closed the door and tuned into their frequency. 'Hello!'

'Urm... Hello. This it Earth station Babylon Five to... to blue box. Can you identify yourself?'

'Yes. I can.' he had quickly rigged a visual link. 'Oh you mean now! Well I'm the Doctor, this is Martha Jones,' he nodded his head over his shoulder, 'and this is the TARDIS. Can we come aboard?'

'Next docking window is in five minuets, if that's alright?'

For a moment he toyed with the idea of jumping that far into the future but knew he shouldn't. 'No problem. We can wait, can't we?'

Martha nodded as she tried not to laugh.

'So; know any good restaurants over there Babylon control?'

End teaser.


	2. Chapter 1

Songs of Travellers in the Night  
Chapter 1

Michael pulled his shirt down before stretching his collar, he really must hate his dress uniform. Jeff had to agree. 'You know I've worked here for two years and I've seen some freaky things, here and out there Jeff'. But nothing, I say NOTHING will make me believe that this guy just appeared in a blue box.'

Jeffery Sinclair fought down a grin. 'I trust Ivanova, if she says that's what happened. That is what happened. How's the non-human population taking it?' The Commander looked around at the army of alien diplomats, religious leaders and fanatics that had gathered.

'That's the odd thing.' his security chief answered. 'Half of them are lining the walls from here to the Zocalo while the rest are down in grey sector, trying to pull the rest of the station over their heads. What do the ambassadors say?'

Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes; 'The only ones who aren't here are G'kar and Kosh. When I told the Narn he was the one ambassador who said the most; "The Oncoming Storm is here? Now? May the elders protect us all!" Then he fled. While Kosh just tilted his head and thanked me.'

Delenn stood next to them, dressed in a dark grey cloak that almost completely covered her. 'It is not surprising Commander. The visitor is a man of great acts. His presence is a sign of disaster, a coming chaos. Where he goes death is never far behind.' the enigmatic Minbari said.

'We sure we want him on board Jeff?' Michael touched his PPG.

'Ambassador. Is he a threat to this station?' He was on edge, first G'Kar panicking and now Delenn's warning. From the various other ambassador's reactions letting this man on board could be a tremendous mistake.

'Commander I have read much about your culture and those of your world that preceded it. You have put great emphasis on the story of Pandora's box... is it?'

'At the time it was a jar but yes. Out of the horror and bloodshed comes hope.'

'Yes Commander. Your people have many stories, parables and ideas you cloud in the veil of fiction. For the Doctor; Pandora's... jar is most appropriate.'

The Drazi Ambassador flicked his hands nervously. 'The Doctor has visited our world for many lives. He does not bring the disasters but the solution.'

All the other alien representatives mumbled in agreement.

'Well then, here he comes' Michael nodded and the non-humans parted like the red sea. A tallish man with chaotic hair with a wide grin and wider eyes stepped into the doorway and beamed out a smile.

'Oh. Hello. I take it I was recognised.' The man was astoundingly human looking. He wore a long, light brown, coat over a pinstripe suit and a pair of dirty white pumps on his feet.

Delenn walked forward. Humble wasn't a word the Commander had associated with the Female Minbari. Heck with any Minbari no matter who but her least of all. 'Traveller between worlds. Old amongst oldest. I greet you.' She bowed, forefingers and thumbs in a triangle in front of her.

'Delenn, of Mir. I thank you for your greeting.' he echoed the bow and smiled again before speaking in perfect Minbari.

* * *

Delenn rocked back on her heels. 'I know of your rank, and that you represent your entire government here.' He spoke in the language of her home.

'We have never met before. Will we meet again?'

'Oh yes, twice. But I won't spoil the surprise... It is 2258 isn't it?'

'The legends are true, you are a time traveller.' She gasped, before becoming embarrassed. Not since her apprenticeship to Dukat, before she had been accepted to the Grey Council, had she felt like this. Like a simple child before a great cast master.

He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Time travel is to me like hyperspace is to your people. Noting special, but quite interesting. Err I don't think there's anyway I can get out of this without a big show, is there?' he asked earnestly.

To say she was taken back would not be an untruth. The last report of his appearance had him standing before an army of soul hunters. One man against hundreds. He stood there, immobile to the elements. The Soul Hunters could not pass him, could not stop him, could not kill him. The Doctor just stood there, a shore against the tide. Between Hunter and hunted.

This man was nothing like the legend. He was charming, a bit uncomfortable and he appeared almost insane. 'I don't think so.' she admitted to him.

'Should have found somewhere else to have lunch then huh.' he grinned and she found herself laughing. Behind her the Commander took a deep breath while Mr Garibaldi gasped. She realised along with the tension she had lost the self image she maintained for the younger races.

Shying away from that idea she introduced the Commander. 'Doctor; may I present the Commander of Babylon Five:- Commander Sinclair' She changed language, now speaking in English. 'Commander this is the Time Lord known as the Doctor.'

The Commander offered his hand and the Time Lord took it in both his, shaking it vigourously. 'Commander Jeffery David Sinclair, ohh its an honour to meet you. You're brilliant, you really are. Of all the modern legends you are the bee's knees, the wasps ankles.' He winked at Delenn, instantly she realised he knew the secret.

'Thank you... Doctor. You know me?'

'Of you, for thousands of years after your death your still considered the greatest. Ohh there are other's but they looked up to you and I could count them on one hand.' He turned to the shorter, dark skinned, female that had almost blended into the background. 'Commander, this is my friend Martha Jones. You see Martha, as well as having a great selection of places to eat good old B5 is the home of the modern legends. They called it the start of the third age. It's the melting pot of the Galaxy's destiny for the next million years. Ohh the stories told about this place and the people here. Hey look that's Mr Garibaldi. Not to be confused by that guy in the shortest book in the Universe; "Italian war heroes".'

'Doesn't he look a bit like Bruce Willis?' his companion asked

The Doctor looked between Mr Garibaldi and Miss Jones; 'You're right, they do look similar.'

'Look I know this fly's in the face of every first contact procedure but how do you know us so well?' The chief of security asked.

Delenn was shocked; 'He is a Time Lord.' She exclaimed. 'Surely you know of them?'

'Nope sorry.' The human admitted.

'It's okay,' waved off the Doctor. 'I don't actually like being recognised. This is just a trip down to the shops for me.'

'I should think a con-artist would dislike being recognised.' Mollari stepped up. The Centauri ambassador hadn't even changed from his usual dark purple jacket. He hadn't even put down his ever present drinks glass. 'I'm surprised at you Delenn, fawning over this human and his accomplice.' he gestured to the woman.

'Londo Mollari I know you as well. Future Emperor of the Republic.' His charm and uncomfortable stance changed into something hard.

Mollari was taken aback 'How do you... A lie, trying to flatter me.'

'No Londo.' the Doctor spoke again, whatever doubts the Centauri had raised were banished when Delenn turned back. The Time Lords face was carved from stone, his voice the crack of a PPG. His eyes burned with the fire of twin blue suns. 'I see you. All that you are and all that you will be. You too have seen your fate, it cannot be changed.' In a blink he was another person, full of compassion and remorse. 'I'm sorry, for you and your people. I'm so sorry.'

Londo's drink slipped from his hand to shatter on the deck. The more religious ambassadors cowered from the Time Lord and a single tear fell down the brash Centauri's face. Delenn knew that he would never tell anyone of what he saw in that moment, no one would ask. As a shiver ran up her spine she knew another thing. She would, one day, know exactly what the Doctor had seen and be powerless to prevent it.

Jeff ignored the look his friend, Michael, gave him. 'If I may ask, what just happened?' He might not be in control of the situation but he would be damned if he was going to spend the rest of the encounter fumbling around in the dark.

'The prophecy of a Time Lord Commander.' Delenn answered. 'They travel through space and time. Time Lords see all from their hidden homeworld and when they chose to share that knowledge the lesser races must listen .'

The Doctor waved her warning off. 'It doesn't matter. Just think of my people as older. If I'm honest our people are older than the Vorlons but me and Martha are just here for lunch. Passing through as it were.'

'And we both know how that usually goes.' She spoke up with sarcasm also in a perfect English accent.

* * *

Jeff looked to her and then back to this "Time Lord". First diplomatic relations weren't supposed to go like this. Grabbing the preverbal bull by the horns he suggested that even though this might just be a trip down to the shops it still might be better if the Doctor and his companion came to med-lab with him and Garibaldi.

Delenn looked at him as if he had just insulted her whole species. 'Commander; you can not be serious. The Doctor transcends those rules, perhaps more so than the Vorlons.'

'It's alright.' the Doctor grinned. 'If I remember correctly the only way to get out of that one is when you get an official request from my government. Isn't it?'

How did he know their legal system. 'That's true.' Michael said.

'Then here's the official request.' The alien pulled out a carved disk and held it like a badge office. 'As Lord-President of Gallifray. Holder of the seal of Rassalon. Guardian of the secrets of time. Champion of the universe and holder of the Keys to the Cruciform.' All around the Commander and the Chief of Security the alien diplomats began bowing. 'I hereby agree to your medical scans as proof of my identity but no more. No records will be kept of your scans.' He pocketed the disk and looked around. 'You can all get up now. See Martha, this is why I don't like being recognised.'

Martha was actually looking forward to this. She was in the lift with the Doctor and the two officials they had been introduced to. 'So how big is this place?'

'About five miles,' Garibaldi answered. 'We generate our gravity through rotation.'

'Don't you have, you know, artificial gravity?' she asked.

'I suppose you do?'

'No . Where I'm from we haven't' even been to the moon for forty years.'

She heard the Doctor chuckle lightly and the Commander asked 'Where are you from?'

'Earth; London; 2007.' she answered. The other three looked at the Doctor so quickly they could have gotten whiplash from it.

He just smiled back his biggest, most insane looking, grin for a whole second before the doors opened.

Just down the corridor and to the right was the "Med-lab" She would have called it a hospital, or at least an A&E ward. While the Doctor smiled serenely, looking for all the world like he belonged in a padded room, she tried to recognise some of the equipment. Not for the first time since travelling with the Doctor she wished she had really watched Star Trek. All she really understood was the beds.

The good looking Dr Franklin turned to them. 'So "Doctor", Miss Jones. Who's first?' For the first time Martha realised just how she sounded when she didn't take his name seriously. She was about to say something when Martha caught the Doctors almost invisible shake of his head.

'I'll go first.' He hopped up, took off his coat and sat on the bed.

'Okay if you can take off your jacket and tie I'll run a quick scan.' Dr Franklin reached out for a light box with a gun handle.

'So what's your first name, if you don't mind me asking.' She asked him.

'Stephen.' The Time Lord answered absently pulling his tie off. 'What?'

Stephen shook his head, pressed a few buttons on the box and pointed it at the Doctor's feet. A sort of X-ray scan popped up on a monitor screen next to them. 'Nothing out of the ordinary there. Muscle tissue, bone structure all normal for a bipedal race.' he moved the sensor to the Doctors chest. 'What the hell? Two hearts?' There was a little too graphic picture of the Doctor's two hearts beating, one after another. 'Definitely not human.'

'I'm a Time Lord. I've also got a second spleen, four kidneys and two livers.' He happily announced. 'Could keep a family of Pak'ma'ra fed for a month. So we done?'

'Er yes. I'm convinced your not human.' Stephen put down the scanner. 'Would you mind if I ask, you really... travel in time?' He looked surprisingly like a eager child.

As the Doctor beamed out the sort of smile that could put a power station out of business Martha saw the other two men share a sigh.

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Songs of Travellers in the Night  
Chapter 2

Jeff politely excused himself before telling the Michael and Stephen to escort the Doctor and Martha Jones around the station. What a week, two new species in as many days. One supposedly a highly religious bunch of aliens and the other, the Doctor. Very human on the outside but something completely unheard of on the inside.

It was the newest arrival that worried the Commander the most. What did "oldest of oldest" mean? Outside his office was the very person to answer the question. Ignoring the way his shoulders stiffened Jeff nodded to the grey robed Minbari. 'Ambassador; just the person I needed to talk to.'

She opened her mouth and from behind him a different voice called:- 'Commander! Commander Sinclair wait!'

'That's not your usual voice Ambassador.' Jeff said with dry humour as she closed her mouth.

'Indeed not.' Delenn finally said as she peered around him and Jeff turned around. G'Kar was thundering down the corridor to the two of them. A thick, strong looking book cradled in his arms.

'Ahh Commander, Delenn. I have to talk to you, both of you.' G'Kar glanced around before darting his head around to look in Jeff's empty office. 'Privately.'

Jeff gestured for the Ambassador to lead into the office. 'Of course Ambassador. So what is this about?' G'Kar could be a royal pain but Jeff had come to realise that there could be a lot more to him than the bitter angry man that he presented to the world.

The Narn half ran to Jeff's desk and put the book down. Then quickly, like it was an observance he didn't have time for, G'Kar touched his forehead and then book with his right hand. 'What do you know of Narn religion, Commander?'

'Not much. Your people don't have one single pantheon or even a deity. Instead you honour wise men of your worlds past.' the Commander didn't go behind his desk, trying to keep this informal. Looking to Delenn he saw her nodding in agreement.

'Exactly Commander.' G'kar continued. 'I, like many of my people, am a follower of G'Quan. He wrote this book a thousand years ago. Since then it has been copied by hand. Every book is a perfect recreation of the original, right down to the imperfections on the paper.'

'Yes Ambassador but what does this have to do with anything.' Jeff asked politely losing patience with the Narn.

'It is taught that in every life there are great moments. Crossroads where destiny is chosen. G'Quan had such a moment a thousand years ago. He met a man. A man not of Narn that imparted a small fraction of his infinite wisdom unto our people.' G'Kar opened the book. He didn't have too Jeff had already guessed but he heard Delenn gasp. 'This book was dedicated to that one "man-not-of-Narn" as he is called in the book. He was also called the "Oncoming Storm" by the Great Enemy but he called himself simply "Doctor".' On the second page there was a drawing, nothing more than a couple of silhouettes but it was unmistakable.

The tall thin man with a long, flowing, coat. His hair spiking up with a life of its own. The other a box shown in the middle distance looking exactly like Ivanova described. Even the picture, a crude simple black outline, radiated the same power Jeff had seen their latest guest wield at the drop of a hat.

The Commander studied it for a moment. 'He said his people were Time Lords. Delenn, you said his people see travel though time itself. I didn't think that was possible until now.' Jeff didn't dare touch the book. 'I need to know everything about him'

There was a short musical burst 'Then attend.' Ambassador Kosh had appeared behind the three of them. He must have sneaked up, gliding in that silent, almost bird like way of his.

After his heart had crawled back down out of his mouth Jeff asked 'Attend what?' and the Vorlon seemed to grow, like he was standing straighter inside his suit.

'The homeworld of the Time Lords' The suit's single eye opened wider than the Commander had ever seen it. Lime green cracks like the heart of a summer storm suddenly glowed and the universe folded in on itself.

* * *

Michael Garibaldi lead their visitor through the Zocalo. 'So you're just here for something to eat?' he asked.

'Well not just that, I mean what's the point in travelling if you don't meet interesting people.' The strange alien smiled. All around them Michael heard urgent whispering from the other aliens. Not one of them were willing to even look at the Doctor.

Stephen had excused himself from med-lab to come with them. For the last fifteen minutes he was happily chatting up the human woman who travelled with the Doctor. He stopped and asked; 'So where were you thinking of having this meal? I mean if it depends on credits we can make some suggestions.'

'Credits?' Martha Jones asked 'Do we have any Doctor?' This was something Michael didn't expect. Londo's suggestion that the man was a con artist flashed back into his mind.

The Doctor simply waved it off 'Meh! Credits. I've got enough to buy the Earth Alliance with my pocket change. Not a problem.'

Michael spun. 'You're kidding?'

'Nope. Pretty much the galaxy's richest man here. Don't forget I'm still the Lord-President of the Time Lords. We're sort of the Lords of the Dominion of Time if you want a full title. So anywhere you'd like to suggest?'

'Right this way' Michael waved them up the stairs, completely disarmed by the Doctor's revelation

Just up the stairs he led the group into a lift. It scared Michael that a man with as much power as the Doctor seamed to have could keep a lunatics smile plastered to his face. Inside the first lift to arrive was Talia.

'Ahh Mr Garibaldi. Are these our other new visitors?'

'Word gets around fast Ms Winters. Yes they are. Doctor, Martha Jones, this is Talia Winters. out resident Telepath.'

The Doctor's hands began to fidget. It was a strange thing, the rest of the man was the same lunatic smile and boundless enthusiasm. He was obviously nervous, but that was before. Now it was times ten. Talia smiled and offered her hand, Martha went to take it but the Alien batted his companion's hand away.

'What the hell?' she complained.

'Sorry.' The Doctor held his hands up and away from the telepath. 'I don't like other people in my mind.'

'No it's okay.' Talia tried to put a brave face on it but Michael could tell she was hurt.

Miss Jones on the other hand didn't bother with the brave face. She was horrified. 'Doctor how can you insult someone like that?'

'Easily.' He snapped back. 'Earth psychics are notoriously social. Nice word "notoriously". Anyway she could read you mind quite by accident, not much of a problem for a normal human but you have travelled with me. If Ms Winters read your mind the result could be disastrous. You have travelled in the TARDIS, there is still a direct link between your mind and itself. Her mind wouldn't be able to withstand the pure onslaught of that power. At best she would die, worst it could drive her completely insane. Dangerously insane.' He turned to Talia. 'You could destroy the whole station. Admittedly its far more likely you would simply fall into a painful coma and never recover. Trapped forever in the labyrinth maze of your own subconscious.' The Doctor offered his own hand. 'If you scan my mind it could be worse. I have seen nightmares you couldn't imagine. Worlds boiling into hydrogen, the fall of Arcadia, the last great Time War and the destruction yet to come. So still want to shake my hand? Go ahead.'

'N... no.' the telepath stammered. Talia clutched her own hands tightly and fled from the transport tube. Michael didn't have to be a time traveller or a mind reader to see the Doctor was telling the truth. He'd see the same look in people who had survived too much. Done acts they could never excuse themselves of. The man was like an onion, layer after layer and the deeper you pushed the more powerful, the more terrifying, he became.

'Which way's the food?' The Doctor asked and for a moment Michael thought the Alien really was crazy. Then it dawned on him, the Doctor wasn't insane and he had seen too much and done acts that he couldn't forgive. But worst of all he could live with them. What he had seen and done, the Doctor could live with it all.

* * *

Delenn gasped; she was floating somewhere. Before her a great sailboat broke the waves. Propelled simply by the wind caught in the billowing cloth that hung from its great masts. The ship crashed noisily through the surf, leaving a wide wake behind. Humans of all shapes and sizes, dirty and sea-worn, swung across ropes and pulleys shouting to each other. Battling with the weather and against the elements to keep afloat. Sailing on the sea-ship bounced as wave after wave smashed into it, the water a chaotic churn that only got worse.

Delenn's perspective moved on its own, she could feel G'Kar and the Commander next to her. Their presence hovered somewhere over her shoulders but she could not see them. Her vision broke through the high storm clouds that gathered from the horizon, heading for the lone sea-ship. Floating effortlessly beyond the planet and into space she became aware of Kosh. He was like a great hand the three of them floated in, carried higher and higher Delenn could see a Vorlon fleet gathering. The large, pointed, ships slowly turning away from the planet, like great fish majestically swimming in the endless black sea. Their green hulls dancing with patches of light and dark. The ships jumped into hyperspace and everything changed.

Spinning Delenn saw another Vorlon fleet slide out of hyperspace, this time over a pale red world. They looked different, as if they weren't as advanced as those that were above Earth. The skin didn't dance and the fins from the back were shorter. As the ships fell into orbit she too fell. Far below on the planet Narns were building houses, crude buildings of mud and gnarled timber. Domestic animals and riding beasts gathered in fields of lavender grass. Great hunting lizards stalked the herds and young Narns rode bareback creatures guarding their livestock.

It was a peaceful world, long before the Centauri occupation. For the first time Delenn truly understood how far the Narn had fallen in those terrible hundred years. To her left she heard G'Kar gasp and she wondered if the true tragedy was that the Narns had changed so much after the occupation. Becoming a war like empire bent on never letting the occupation happen again, no matter who they hurt.

The world spun beneath them the gentle red changed into a far more familiar harsh blue. Her own world almost two thousand years ago. The first great cities were only just being grown. Primitive vehicles bounced along crude roads and Delenn realised they were all sliding back in time, older and older. Her world looked like the Earth did barely a few hundred years ago. Peaceful on the surface but every wall dripped concern, in this time war between warrior and religious casts could start at any instant. A lone disagreement between two houses could spark the final cast war. Fear and regret lined the faces of every Minbari. Children clinging to the robes of mothers as the families hurried across the road, their eyes darting around in fear, much like the Narn Farm animals.

The irony that it was her people had both the most advanced technology and the least advanced culture was not lost on the Satai. Though she felt vindicated that her people had survived long enough to evolve out of their childishness. With a bizarre twist of thought she realised that was the message here; her people progressed past this point. So would the Narns and the Humans.

With this revelation again Delenn travelled up and again, high in space, a Vorlon fleet floated in the endless night. Only this time the ships weren't the seamless green of before, or the shifting patterns before that. They were a single shade of dark green, now there were a second rank of fins spread out. Slowly spinning the Vorlons were using thrusters pushing themselves along. The green rocket ships pulled away without the grace of the first Vorlon fleet she had seen. Fighting for momentum this fleet turned and headed out, lancing one after another to the jump gate the awkward looking ships pulsed faster and faster They followed it into hyperspace.

The moment it jumped they were following it out. Ahead a dark brown planet spun lazily around a bright star. All around them the primitive Vorlon craft flew around on unimportant missions. Then, before her eyes ,they devolved. Less and less rockets becoming cruder and simpler. Lights that traced the great cities on the Vorlon homeworld slowly winked out. The planet was slowly becoming silent, cold and dead. Before life had even touched its' surface.

How far back they were now no one could say it was a time before the First Ones first explored. Even before the fabled Dark Times and it happened again. Delenn was pulled back, away from the silent brown homeworld. It was like the universe was sliding backwards around her. Then everything was different, it looked to be in even greater detail than before and almost hyper-real if such a thing could exist.

She was looking through a view screen, bigger than anything had any right to be. As she pulled further back she saw men transcribing what they saw. They looked human but there was something in the way they carried themselves. High collars that rose like a Centauri's crescent on long flowing robes. More men flew around the screen on small triangles, waving small rods over sections of screen that spooled data. Pulling further back she could see them, unmistakably Time Lords, striding from room to room. Each room with an impossibly big screen and more Time Lords recording information.

Still flying backwards they came down corridor after corridor. Strange technologies and ideas seamed to flow around them. Vast plazas filled with silence and plants from across the universe. The silence was the most strange. Time Lords and Ladies would pass with only a glance. Families would only smile encouragement to each other not even touching one another. The only sound Delenn could hear was the low hum of passing aircraft and the trickle of indoor waterfalls as they fed the hanging plants below them.

Again pulling up the great city they were travelling through still slid around them. Endless and eternal A great glass globe encased the silent city, then she saw it. There was no city. It was a single, vast, Citadel. So big you could fit the Babylon station inside several times without any difficulty. It's transparent globe was un-scratched and she could tell that it had already lasted millennia, if not longer.

As the movement slowed and finally stopped Delenn became aware that she was standing on a mountain side. At the top of the mountain they were about level with the base of the Citadel. Built on a grand mesa, the flat mountain top stretched for miles under an orange sky. Twin suns beat down on the forests of silver fire that rung the base of the mountains. The massive tree trunks half buried under the permafrost from the height. It was the most staggeringly beautiful planet Delenn had ever seen. 'Good Lord,' the Commander said under his breath. 'This is his home?' Delenn wanted to see him bus she still couldn't look away from the awesome sight.

Somewhere all around them the voice of Kosh echoed. 'The shining planet of the seven systems. The homeworld of the Time-Lords. Gallifray.' The vision cracked and Delenn blinked.

They were back in the Commanders office, looking out over the gardens in the central shaft of Babylon 5. She had always thought it was a wondrous sight but now it was common place, almost anti-climatic. Kosh bowed slightly to them all and left.

'Wait!' She gasped. 'How did you know, how do you know what it looks like?'

He turned to her. 'Have been there.' Then, as silently as he entered, Kosh left. The three of them still in the small room looked to each other, awe still written on their faces.

* * *

The Doctor ducked under the hanging drapes. They reminded him a little too much of home but he ignored the dagger cut of pain for the other things to experience. The restaurant was in an open air garden that made up the tube like hollow of the space station.

'Wow' Martha gasped. 'Let me guess the plants are here for the oxygen?'

'Not only that,' Dr Franklin explained. 'We also grow many of our own crops and food stuffs. We need to grow most of our own produce otherwise we'd have to bring it all here and transport is expensive.'

'No, don't' apologise. It's a great idea, bringing a little bit of Earth with you.' The Doctor agreed with her, to him the TARDIS was the same thing. A little bit of home out here in the wide universe. Pulling out a leather wallet he waved his psychic paper over the credit scanner. First time nothing happened, second time he had modified it to do it's job.

The scanner bleeped happily and a waiter, who had been eyeing them from the corner, stepped up. 'Welcome gentlemen, lady. Let me show you to your seats.'

The four of them sat down and accepted the menus. The Doctor insisted that his two escorts ate too, he was "paying" after all. In the end he didn't really look at the choices. The Doctor read the menu in a glance but already knew he wanted before he had even sat down. A simple salad and a glass of water. Putting down the paper he looked around. Deep in the central tunnel of the space station you could watch the few people there relax. unlike the scurrying chaos that was the Zocalo.

The waiter came back took their orders and left silently. The news of who he was hadn't reached the mostly human diners having an expensive late lunch. That gave him a chance to do what he liked best, observing quietly the simple adventures he could never have.

A young couple, maybe only in there twenties, sat in a table to the left. The Doctor felt a smile tug at the side of his mouth. He wasn't as "social" as Earth telepaths but it was hard not to feel the waves of emotion rolling off the honeymooners. They gazed into each others eyes. The two of them were as different to each other as chalk and cheese but still found happiness together. A wonderful phrase that, "chalk and cheese". He should really use more often. The couple didn't need phrases or words, all they needed was to be in each others company. Wryly the Doctor reminded himself that even that was fleeting. Speaking of;

Another couple, older and with a restless child were sitting on another table. They were trying not to argue about the last few days of their holiday, they were also failing badly. The girl, obviously bored and used to the situation, looked around and caught his eye. Cheekily he grinned at her and winked before pulling a funny face. Her giggling fit distracted the two adults and he tried to look perfectly innocent. Of course it only helped him look more guilty and send the girl into another fit of giggles.

'If you don't mind!' The woman cried indignantly before ordering her daughter; 'Don't pay any attention to that strange man.'

The little girl pouted and the Doctor muttered; 'Spoilsport.' just loud enough to be heard. The girl flat out laughed as did Mr Garibaldi. Martha and Dr Franklin both combined a smile and a wince at their respective friends antics. The woman was not happy, or laughing.

That's when he saw them. Down in the gardens proper there were three beings dressed in ceremonial leathers. they carried long swords, strapped across their broad bodies, that hung off their thighs. One looked around, his single true eye analysing the whole station in a glance. The other two inspecting plants and furniture in minute detail.

'Wyoldin?' the Doctor gasped.

'Oh yes' Mr Garibaldi still had a slight laugh in his voice. 'They made contact yesterday. Their main ship is supposed to be here tomorrow. Those three came ahead to make sure everything goes smoothly.' The security chief nodded over to some grey uniformed men scattered around. 'They've also got a security escort while they explore the station.' He paused and the Doctor felt ht security chiefs full attention on him. 'Is something wrong?' the humour in his voice was gone, the Doctor realised his expression must have been easy to read.

'No not really, only their homeworld was destroyed almost a hundred years ago by a religious cult. The only survivors escaped...' That's when it hit him and the Doctor knew what was wrong. 'They escaped in a warship loaded to the seems with transphase explosives and a holy mission to send all life unto the next dimension.'

'You mean kill everyone?'

'Yep.' the Doctor looked around again, 'Where's that salad got to?'

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Songs of Travellers in the Night  
Chapter 3

Steven Franklin watched the strange Doctor play with his salad. He obviously wasn't hungry anymore. Steven didn't think anyone at the table was. 'Shouldn't we be doing something about them?' Martha asked urgently.

'Like what?' The Doctor answered. 'Their ship doesn't come until tomorrow. If we do anything to tip them off we'll never stop them. They might not come here but that doesn't help the next planet they come across.'

Garibaldi's communicator bleeped. 'Michael I need to see you and the Doctor in my office.'

'Good plan Jeff. A problem has come up.'

The Commander's voice paused for a second. 'Big?'

'The Doctor has some information on our other new friends. Don't know if we can trust it but you should listen.'

'Michael; Kosh has vouched for him.' Steven watched as Garibaldi's head snapped up, he felt much the same way. The Vorlon almost never took a hand in anyone's affairs, when he did...

'Ahh Kosh. How is the old pirate?' The Doctor asked conversationally.

'Mind if we talk about that in person?' The Commander asked over the communicator.

'Not at all.' the Doctor grinned. Standing up, in a flash the coat was back on and he was almost out of the restaurant. Suddenly he stopped and spun 'You wouldn't happen to know the way to the commanders office would you?'

* * *

Morden did have another name once, the thing about working for his associates is some times you forget the little things that aren't important anymore. Those that followed with him couldn't pronounce his name anymore than he could theirs. Simply calling him Human, or "Young Thing" if you wanted the precise translation.

Another thing you lost the longer you spent with them was that shiver. He could still remember it but that's all it was now, catching them out of the corner of your eye. When you saw how truly alien they really were, their fourteen burning eyes never missing a thing. Only now their invisibility counted for nothing.

Morden didn't know why, or what it was, but his associates had given him precise instructions as always and then, strangely, fled into the deepest recesses of the station. It all happened when they saw the new arrival. The odd, tall, man in a brown coat. The man they had told him to follow.

* * *

'Pirate?' Stephen asked as they got in the lift.

'What?' The Doctor didn't follow, but only for a second. 'Oh Kosh! I met him years ago, he was flare surfing off one of the ringed suns in the nex'vers sectors. He missed a turn and blew nine of his ten thruster controls. He was lucky to survive. Kosh disabled a passing ship and stole it's backup drive to get home.

'There was the little problem that it was a prison ship carrying one of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy at the time. He got out on an escape pod, I gave them a hand and dropped the the guy off on a old mining asteroid and sealed it up. The funny thing is people think Kosh was trying to brake the other guy out, he's still got a warrant out for his arrest in that cluster.'

Garibaldi, being who he was, had to ask; 'What was he doing in the first place?'

The strange alien coughed uncomfortably. 'He had a couple of girls with him at the time, I think they were very impressed with him actually. They were still impressed when I dropped in to have a quick word a few months later.'

'Ohh.' both Stephen and Garibaldi looked at each other. That didn't sound like the ambassador Kosh they knew but Stephen was suddenly shocked at just how little they really knew about the Vorlon.

The lift doors opened and Stephen almost walked into someone.

'Hey its a walking jukebox!' The Doctor grinned and the very Vorlon they were talking about slid backwards in what looked like shock.

There was that short musical burst 'Doctor...?'

'No no... don't tell me. Only one race in the cosmos would be arrogant enough to wear that and only one of them brave enough to wear it in public. Hi Kosh, it's been a while.'

'Almost six years and a thousand more.'

'Five hundred and ninety-three years, four months, nine minutes and ten seconds for me. How's your brother Ulkesh, still preaching the subjugation of the younger races? Or had he finally grown a brain to match his ego.'

'The gravity of such a mass would be inescapable.' Kosh responded. A sense of humour? From a Vorlon? From Kosh?

'So you do know each other.' Martha said. 'The Doctor has been telling us some stories, like how you two first met.'

'Truth is a three edged sword. My trip to his homeworld was no less eventful.'

'Now come on. I just stepped on her foot. By accident. You were the one trying to chat up the daughter of an Order Leader, that wasn't from my Order!' The Doctor was obviously trying not to laugh but turned to Stephen. 'We spent three days hiding in the catacombs under the capitol city. Three days.'

'Your actions, at the time, were not above reproach Doctor!' Kosh blurted out, leaning in before stopping and looking around. 'Why are you here?' the Ambassador asked in his normal tone of voice.

The Doctor simply whistled back. He sounded exactly like the musical bursts that preceded Kosh. The Doctor was talking in Vorlon.

'Truth?' Kosh asked.

'If you want it to be old boy. Like it or not you guys are still part of this universe. No matter how evolved you get or how powerful your minds become. You have always been here, and if you don't buck up soon what happens next is your fault.'

'How long?'

Something strange had happened, the Doctor, in one speech, switched roles with Kosh. The Vorlon Ambassador was usually the wise father figure that refused to take part in what he saw as his children's games. Now he looked to the Doctor like he was the child. The Doctor smiled wryly:- 'Three years my old friend. And you won't be able to stop it.' With that the Doctor walked past them.

Kosh slid back, shaking his head. 'Ambassador?'

'Follow him.' The Vorlon ordered and glided in front of them.

* * *

The Time Lord came in to the Commander's office and Delenn watched G'Kar clutch both fists to his chest and bow. 'Oh Ambassador G'Kar! Narn, third circle isn't it?'

'Yes. Time Lord.' The Narn ambassador was at full salute staring at his fists.

'This is why I always keep a low profile. This is embarrassing, look at me when your talking to me. Either of you know what I'm talking about?'

Delenn nodded. 'Lennier, my aid. I could not hope for a more able friend...

'But he keeps walking into things. Ahh well better than tripping up on your own shoelaces.' The Doctor finished for her. As he did Kosh, Mr Garibaldi, Dr Franklin and the Doctor's friend came into the office.

'Right to business. Your other visitors aren't exactly your best house guests.' The Doctor took off his coat, threw it over the seats and sat down. 'The Wyoldin. Great people, one of the few races in the universe with more religious diversity than Earth and one of the only that lived peacefully with it. Here's how it went, they had a council of religious leaders spent most of their time in harmless debate. Everyone agreed to a live and let live philosophy, nice people. Until the same old story, the most extreme got the most power.

'They believed in the coming of the two eyed god Loaki, then along came a two eyed mutant. Ironically the brightest scientists and physicists were all part of this group and they came up with the "Perfect Doorway".'

'The perfect doorway?' The commander asked

'They invented a trans-phase rip device. This weapon is one of the most devastating you can imagine. They destroyed own world with it, the device rips space in half. Objects inside the rip fall into hyperspace, the stress tears them apart, a single device has the effective radius of a small world. I thought they had killed themselves off when they first used the device and all knowledge on how to build it was lost.'

'Is this sort of thing even possible' Mr Garibaldi said

A short musical burst from Kosh as he answered; 'Yes.'

'Given time you could do it with any hyperspace engine. Crank up the power, disable the safety programs and destroy the stabiliser. Boom.' The Doctor beamed a sarcastic smile. While not used to that tone her time with Mr Garibaldi had taught Delenn much about it.

'So you think they are here to destroy us. Why?' she asked

He shrugged:- Don't know. I never put it together before but they must be responsible for the destruction of at least four races. The Zvvit, Akika, Galact and the Dawanph. We always thought they were lost due to failed hyperspace experiments but the timing and location fits They wiped the planets from existence like they never were.'

The Commander sat down; 'Let me guess, not one of them war like or a threat to anyone else.'

'The Akika and Galact were at war. They were only a threat to each other and confined to their own solar system. Only the Dawanph and Zvvit were hyperspace capable, Dawanph had already wiped out three other civilisations.'

'And the Zvvit?' Dr Franklin asked.

Kosh turned away to look out over the central core. 'Galactic healers. Medics of the highest order. I saw it happen.' The Vorlon stopped there, just looking out over the gardens and Delenn got the cold feeling he would say no more.

'They didn't care?' Dr Franklin asked

'He's right. I've talked to them, they are extremely religious. More interested in their own religion than anything else.' the Commander said

'and did they say what their religion entailed?' The Doctor countered 'As I recall there were a group of deeply religious people on your planet. They thought they were doing the right thing, do the Crusades ring a bell?'

'I hardly think this is the same thing...' the Commander started

'Militant religious orders following the orders of leaders with dubious intentions and little or no moral reason. It's an old story just the players change.'

'Jeff, I don't know what Kosh did to convince you about this guy but I think he's dangerous.' Mr Garibaldi blurted out. 'No offence but I wasn't here then and I saw what you did to Ms Winters.'

'Michael, The ambassador showed us just how old his people are. They are probably the oldest race in the galaxy.'

'Actually,' the Doctor interrupted, 'There is a debate about that. We think we were the first, the Eternals say they are and they are the oldest, in the right sense of the word. It's possible they can't die of old age.'

This confused Delenn, she had never heard of these "Eternals" and said as much.

'Right let's go over this now but when I've finished we really need to save the quarter million lives on this station and not argue ancient history. Now Lorien, the leader of the Eternals, would have his own version but we won the war so I don't care.

'We of Gallifrey became the first civilisation, at the dawn of the dark times. The dawn of Time itself. The big bang created chaos, matter without order. Vast semi-sentient energy clouds floated across the compact universe creating life with no rules.

'My people decided that a universe without order was doomed and wove the web of time. Basically we made today now and not a couple of weeks ago. Of all the different living... things out there back then only the Eternals could be called intelligent life. Claiming to be the first they went out into space and explored, we were still busy... They, my people, were all still busy trying to tie up all the lose ends in the web of time so there was a bit of friction and the Eternals argued we were going against the natural laws and that the fourth dimension shouldn't be played about by ignorant children.'

'Hang on.' Mr Garibaldi interrupted again. ' "Wove the web of time"? You created time travel?'

'No Michael' the Commander corrected. 'They created time.'

The Doctor scoffed at that. 'Don't be silly we didn't create Time. Time is the fourth dimension, created by the interaction of the other three dimensions on this plain of existence. We just put it in order, sort of. Like shuffling a stack of cards back into the right suits.

'Anyway, long story short. The Eternals said that we were to stop our work with time. We told them to stuff it. They declared war. So I... Someone made it rain on their homeworld, in their past. Whenever they tried to discover fire.'

'What?' several voices asked at once.

'We stopped them from discovering fire. Quite literally sending them back to the stone age. No fire, no wheel, no technology. Whatsoever. For two hundred and ten years, we made our point and lived in peace. Even if we never liked each other that much.

'When the time war heated up they left for the fast empty tracks beyond the galaxies. Their still there as far as I know, with most of the elder races. They've chosen not to be involved with the universe anymore.' The Doctor finished.

Delenn stood in front of him. 'What version do the Eternals tell?'

He winced, looking like he was swallowing something foul tasting. 'They say that they were the first, the beginning of all life and that the universe found order itself and they were the pinnacle of that order. They believe that my people were much like the humans, or at best yourselves. That our discovery of time travel let us cheat. as they call it. According to them we were the younger race and should have looked to them for guidance.'

The Commander coughed loudly. 'So your people did cheat and denied them technology for centuries. Why can't you just do that with our problem now? Stop these people ever discovering this weapon of theirs, save those planets you talked about.'

'Believe me Commander you would not understand. Just take it as read that I can't change something that has already happened to me because in my time line it has happened.'

The Doctor stood up, walked around Delenn and stood up to the Commander's desk. 'Now to business. What are we going to do about the Wyoldin?'

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Songs of Travellers in the Night  
Chapter 4

Authors Note:-  
Taken a while to put this out I know. The flames I got on one of my other stories got me so irritated I put most of my effort into that one. It's winding down now so I can get on with this one. Here we go.

* * *

Lou Walsh was good at his job. He had to be, he was third in charge of security and on B5 that meant you had to be three times better than anywhere else. This great place was the furthest human outpost. The wild frontier where most people thought they could get away with anything from game rigging to murder. That was why he was here, why he liked his job. Proving the criminal wrong, be they Human, Minbari, Centauri or Narn.

The part of the job he hated was escorting dignitaries. Oh would you just look at that. they're eating the plants now. Why do all these people always insist on eating the plants? Is there some sort of space station out there with plants your supposed to eat lining the walls? These Wyoldin were among the worst he'd had to escort though. Most were simple, pleasant, guys and escort was the usual. Keep your eyes open, don't let them make mistakes without being too heavy handed. Don't let someone try to take advantage of 'em and finally don't shoot them.

These Wyoldin where nothing but trouble. First they insisted on keeping their swords. Something to do their manhood or something. Then they said that Lou and his men had to stay out from under their shadows as it could contaminate them... oh the list was endless. religious nut jobs, more trouble than they were worth in Lou's opinion.

'Oh sorry.' Someone bumped into him. It was that Morden guy. A business man, some said he worked for the Centauri but he never gave anyone any problems. 'Ah it's the visitors. I'll find another way around.'

'Thanks.' Lou nodded the guy was alright

'No problem. Hey, I heard there was another new visitor, there was a big deal about him at the landing gates. It's all happening here today isn't it.'

'Wouldn't know, no one tells me anything on these jobs. Thanks for the heads up.'

He waved the thanks off. 'Not a problem, I feel sorry for you guys. you do a bang up job and get nothing but grief from back home.' Wasn't that the truth. 'ahh well I'll just go around.' Morden nodded with a slight smile.

Lou shrugged as the business man left. 'Great even more new visitors. How many pains in the ass does the galaxy have?'

* * *

Susan still wasn't quite sure her brain was working right. Since when did it ever work right she reasoned. Walking into the Commanders office she was met by the equivalent of the Spanish inquisition. Kosh, Delenn, and G'Kar representing the aliens. The Commander, Stephen and Garibaldi for the good old Earth Alliance and the thin guy in the suit from wherever the hell he was from. 'You called Commander.' There was also the dark skinned woman hiding behind the Doctor, doing her best to look inconspicuous.

'Susan we have a very big problem.' Jeff started.

'I say we do. The only thing stopping the league of non-alined worlds from kicking this door down is they think he is still having lunch.' she nodded at the stranger.

An almost furious bust from the corner preceded the Vorlon's voice 'That is not the problem.' Kosh turned to face her. 'The Wyoldin must be stopped. I will do it.'

'Don't be foolish old friend.' The stranger got in the Vorlons way. 'If they know you are willing to fight it will show just how important this place is. You can't risk that, especially as they're already here.'

'Still?' Kosh growled. In all her days Susan never thought she'd hear Kosh angry, let alone homicidal, like now.

The Doctor put his hand on the Vorlons... well shoulder you could call it. No one touched Kosh, it wasn't just that he didn't let you no one dared. 'Trust me old friend, it will all work out in the end.'

'Is that a promise Doctor. All I see is fire.'

'No. It is a fact Kosh. If we stop them.' he turned to Susan and the rest. Kosh's head bobbed almost respectfully. 'Or should I say you stop them. If either of us get involved... lets just say there are other things out there. Things that will not stop, will not falter and will not think twice about wiping everything on this side of the galactic core off the map. That and a paradox with the force to obliterate two thirds of the universe. Please take the hint and don't mess with time travel. It gets very confusing.'

'That's all well and good but the league is ready to tear the station apart over you.' Susan explained. 'No offence but couldn't you have picked somewhere else to go for lunch?'

'Yes. But that's not the point. If I had gotten the co-ordinates right...'

'...We didn't though did we. Now we're going to have to fix this mess you made.' the dark skinned woman explained.

'Martha! How was I supposed to know they moved from the last time? Took me four weeks to find it back then, I stored the location in the TARDIS and it went and moved!' he burst out. 'Yes I've been here before, yes I will again but because of all this mess I don't like to advertise my presence. Then along comes you with:- "A blue box just appeared". Like sending up a flare, now I'm going to have to do something about it.'

The Doctor threw his hands up in despair and simply collapsed into a chair. 'Save the universe a few dozen times and you never hear the end of it. Why does this always happen to me?' He shook his head for a second. Susan could see the moment he had his idea, his hands ran straight to his hair and spiked it out even more. 'No... Yes... oh yes!' the Doctor jumped up and was looking into Susan's eyes so fast. 'Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova. I need you to get my blue box and I need it moved near the council chambers. If they want a Time Lord I'll give them one, oh yes!' He snapped his fingers and an almost mad sheen came to his eyes. 'Commander Sinclair; arrange a meeting of the entire league. Every one of them. OH yes, this should deal with the problem. Then we can turn our attention to the Wyoldin.'

* * *

Morden looked around. The entire green sector was abandoned, every alien ambassador from every world had been summoned to something. Things were happening, big things and Morden needed to find out what. He tapped the comms panel. 'Ambassador Mollari please.' he asked the fat aid at the other end of the line.

Vir frowned; 'He's busy with an important meeting. I will let him know you called. Goodbye Mr Morden.' Coto didn't like him very much. Hum, good taste from a Centauri? That was novel.

It didn't truly matter, the fat idiot was too good at his job to let his dislike get in the way. He'd do as he was told but if anything happened it wouldn't be a complete loss. Sure the waves made by his death would be an inconvenience... Too much of one this close to the big plan. Morden was just going to have to put up with him.

'What is going on?' Morden asked himself. No need to bother his associates just yet but if Mollari became suddenly difficult. If certain questions were asked it might be best if he disappeared. Only one question; how do you hide from Shadows?

* * *

A couple of dock rats and a cargo lifter dropped off the blue box. Michael thanked them and watched as the two workers scarpered. 'So this is your ship?' He asked the Doctor. The thin guy was patting it like a dog.

'That's my ship.' he ginned madly. 'I'm going to get changed into something a bit more "Time Lord" then put the fear of a God into them. A few vague hints, the usual prophesy and destiny stuff. You know the sort. Grand exit and we're done.'

'And they'll just accept that?' Miss Jones asked sceptically. 'What about that centurion ambassador? He won't be the only one who is doubtful of your "power".' This guy had Kosh vouching for him, had already cowed Londo and had Delenn walking on eggshells. How come this woman was treating it as a big joke?

'You haven't' seen my robes yet!'

Michael burst out. 'You think some fancy clothes will be enough to make people pay attention.'

He just nodded and hopped into his box. 'So how long is he going...' the door opened and out the alien stepped. 'Oh boy.'

The question wasn't where did he get the stuff but how the hell did he get changed so fast. Gone was the pinstripe antique suit and brown duster. This was something else.

First off there was this cloak. Covered in swirling patterns of gold thread on a shimmering scarlet cloth. The same thread and pattern was repeated as trimming and came up and around the collar. It was a sort of collar that put a Centauri 's hair cut to shame. Two great wide fans coming out from the middle leaving a small gap between them, just behind his head. Gone was the wild hair, now hidden behind a sort of red/brown skull-cap and a gold crown probably worth half the station.

He held in his hand a silver and pearl sceptre and a golden sash across his chest like he had won Miss Universe 'Isn't that a little much?' he asked.

The Doctor glanced at Michael, it was just like when he cowed Londo. A powerful alien presence behind those eyes. Sometimes Michael could look a man or alien in the eye and know exactly what they were thinking. It wasn't telepathy, it was training, experience, and long earned. Right now the Doctor was unreadable cold and distant.

Suddenly he smiled, all teeth and far too wide to be natural. 'It's supposed to be too much Mr Garibaldi. They want Time Lord well here's one with bells on. Speaking of...' he tapped his Sceptre to the side of the box and a great bell rung some where in the back of Michael's skull.

'Cloister bell, thank you old girl. Now I'm not exactly going to be honest with them and I might have to do a few things but I'll give them a "Time Lord".'

His comm bleeped. 'Michael what was that?'

'The Doctor's box just rung. How's it going in the council chamber?'

'The ringing box got them to finally be quiet and listen. Suggest to the Doctor an entrance might be in order.' Jeff said. Michael could almost hear the smile his friend would have hidden. Looking up he noticed the alien had already left.

* * *

The Doctors entrance was grand. Crowned and cowed this tall, thin, man strode between the delegates of the league. A solid bell rung again, every footstep the bell sung. With his last step the bell was silent, the very air killed dead by the last peal.

Delenn felt her heart beating and realised she was holding her breath. Everyone was.

'Peoples of the League of Non-Alined Worlds. You agreed to this place being made. You let the humans build it on the edge of their calmed space. You heeded their call and became closer than ever before. This place, this Babylon, is a shining symbol of peace. Of unity and of agreement. It will last, as such, long after you have all turned to dust and the universe breaths it's last.'

The Doctor stalked the room like he owned it. Looking every delegate in the eye. Far more impressive was he was speaking Membari. She knew from the looks on everyone's faces they heard their own words. How was he doing this 'I came here to see you make these steps. The beginning of a legend. I congratulate all of you. What you do here tomorrow makes the future.' With that the Time Lord turned and headed out of the room.

Londo, of course, was the first to recover. 'Time Lord. Perhaps you can guide us to that future you see.'

'What makes you think I haven't already.' And he swept out regally.

The room erupted in noise.

* * *

Martha hopped backwards as the Doctor swept past and into the TARDIS. He was in and out as soon as the door closed, coming out in his usual suit and brown coat. One hand ruffling his hair. 'Remind me not to do that again.'

'Why?'

You don't know how powerful that junk really is. The robes of a Time Lord with the ceremonial trappings of the Lord-President? I could have blown the whole station up!' He was grinning like it was a joke but Martha could tell it wasn't. So could Michael.

'I hope that weaponry secure in there.' the gruff security officer stepped up.

'Isomorphic locks on the TARDIS. You can't get in without the key and me or Martha. Even if you do you won't find them.' the Doctor explained. 'And even if you do find them no one but me can use them because they require the mental pattern of Time Lord. Specifically a Time Lord that knows what he's doing with them.

'Come on, lets get back to the commanders office and come up with a plan.'

* * *

Ragnagar bowed in respect to the passing Other. Silently blessing them for their journey. His sword in hand he straitened up. This place where many gathered was sent by the great two eyed one. They had talked with many guests here, they had told them of their worlds.

Gathered in one place they could assist in the passing to the other side and now find their task infinitely easier. Blessing all peoples of the universe and sending on their way to oblivion. The place where all souls rest.

Only when his task was complete could he too rest in the arms of he who sees twice. It was worth it, the Soul Hunters must not be allowed to take those they wanted. They captured those they thought worthy, diminishing the wisdom of the whole universe. One Who Saw All was almost taken by them, but his purity and strength forced them to flee. Defeated.

It was then their holy mission was ordained. On he would fulfil dutifully, even if those blessed did not understand. They would soon, that is all that mattered.

End chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Songs of Travellers in the Night  
Chapter 5

Authors note:-  
Sorry for how long it's taking me to roll these chapters out. I'm afraid other stories are taking priority.

* * *

Jeff walked into his quarters, shrugging off his dress uniform. Catching his link on reflex he winced. 'You have one message waiting.' his terminal bleeped.

Pulling the jacket back on he activated the screen. 'Senator Hidoshi, what can I do for you?' Jeff didn't even have to look, it had been that sort of day.

'Commander Sinclair I have been told that Babylon 5 has been visited by a man calming to be a humanoid alien. Several stories and rumours have been heard about this Man. These have caused us great concern.'

'As far as we have been able to tell he is not dangerous, at least to the station. He calls himself the Doctor. I wouldn't say we've had no problems with him so far but...'

The senator interrupted. 'Commander, his Doctor is known to us and has been present at several major disasters of Earthforce. We are concerned that the same may happen there.'

'I've not heard any of this? Why wasn't I briefed.'

'It has been designated a need to know priority and quite frankly Commander, you did not have the rank needed to know.'

The Commander of the most important diplomatic station in the galaxy. Overall authority throughout the sector and his own government withheld information from him. Hell of a job. 'I understand Senator. Unfortunately the Vorlons have vouched for him and extended diplomatic immunity. As have the Minbari, the Narn, half the league of non alined worlds and myself due to the fact I was not informed.'

'Commander, you are to retract that immunity immediately. There are some very determined people on Earth, they want him, anyone connected to him and any equipment he has. That includes his ship. They are to be detained...'

'Senator I am not going to detain a man with diplomatic immunity from every civilised world. Who has given these orders. Who wants this man so badly that they are willing to brake every civilised law in the galaxy?'

'Who is not important Commander. Only that you do as you are told.' Hidoshi jumped up. 'They don't care how you do it, this is not my order commander. It has come from channels, even beyond Earthforce. The only reason I am relaying it is not to arouse suspicion.'

'Senator, you have no direct authority over me. In fact outside of earthforce no one has direct authority over me. A presidential order, and that alone, is the only way a civilian can give me orders. You know this.' Jeff was beyond livid. He was a hop skip and a jump away from getting in a Starfury and riding fire all the way to Earth.

'Commander...'

'And I refuse to believe the President would give that order. It would destroy all confidence in us from the other races. So, Senator, what is going on here.' He didn't answer, Jeff couldn't guess why for a moment. Then it hit him, in a fraction of an instant he cut the transmission and then brought up CIC. 'Ivanova put me through to Senator Hidoshi on Earth. Now.'

'Yes Commander.' He could hear the questions in her voice but she did as he asked.

A few moments later the screen switched to almost the same view it had just been on. 'Commander, what can I do for you at this late hour?'

Forcing a smile Jeff replied. 'Nothing serious Senator. A minor security breach on the communications. I had to check up on. I'll let you know if anything comes of it.' Cutting the transmission again Jeff ran out of his quarters and down the hall.

Talking the elevator and a few more corridors Jeff practically kicked down the door to the security office. 'Michael!'

'Jeff? Susan called down, said something might be wrong' Michael was lent back on his chair filling reports.

'Someone with a holo-net and access to the Bab-comm system played a little practical joke on me. The thought it would be funny to impersonate a senator and order me to pack up our guest and deport him to Earth.'

Michael let out a low whistle and let his chair land on all four feet. 'That would require some serious tech behind it. I don't like the sound of this, our guest is proving the warning Delenn and the others gave.' Michael began tapping at his console

'That he brings trouble? I think that the trouble was already here my friend, he just brings it out.'

'Whoever said Babylon 5 was going to be boring.' Another few moments of typing on the computer Michael kicked back again. 'Okay bad news. Whoever did it, Jeff, routed it through about four different scramblers. It's almost impossible to get anywhere.

'Can't you even get a trace?'

'Oh I got that right of, it was a nice touch really. The console ID was Susan's desk in CIC.' The security chief laughed, Jeff could never tell what his friend would find funny.

'You're kidding?'

He wasn't kidding. 'It gets worse Jeff. In old Earth tech it could be called a re-dial. It hopped from console to console before scrambling itself and starting again. It was a pro behind this alright. They could have made that call anywhere from the fusion reactor to a gap in the walls in green sector.'

'What happened to your magic touch Michael?'

'Magic ain't miracle worker. This guy is and he's beginning to get on my nerves.' Michael rubbed his chin. 'I'll keep my eyes open and look into it. You can't just throw this sort of thing up, you need time. To get around my security you need more than that, my bet is he's been here a while. Keeping his head down, preparing for something like this. Well now my little friend you've made your first mistake.' He aimed the last part at his screen before cracking his fingers and getting to work.

* * *

Morden ran the purge program. Six random consoles throughout the station would be purged of all memory. He pulled off his gloves and threw them in to his bag. It was along shot but his associates were insistent and not pleased with his lack of progress.

Who was this "Doctor"? What was so frightening about him that even Morden's associates hid? For the first time since meeting them Morden wondered if there was something worse than his masters.

* * *

The Doctor put his feet up on the couch. Martha grinned at him and watched as one foot began dancing. It was as if he just couldn't stand, sit or lie still. Some part of him always in motion. 'Is it always like this when your recognised?'

'Yeah. It's why I don't like it, specially round this time.' he wobbled his hand. 'I'm sort of, well, famous by now. In another hundred years I'm a legend and people move on...'

'But right now everyone want's to spend time with you. The Commander had to put a army of guards outside just to keep the gawkers at bay.' she laughed. 'I feel like the wall paper.'

'That's lucky. I really am going to have to reprogram the landing. They did move I can't have missed by that much.'

'So can't we just leave? We've had a meal and you've done your big speech what else is there for us to do?'

The Doctor looked at her for a moment. 'The Wyoldin are still on the station.'

She had completely forgotten about them, it had just been that sort of day. 'What are we doing here trying to get to sleep? We have to stop them!' She panicked

He was on his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders. 'Martha, there is no point in panicking. Okay. We're safe for the time being, everyone's been warned and they are a good distance off still. We can't do much more with out tipping them off.'

Martha sat down. 'How can a whole people get so twisted?' she asked him.

'It wasn't greed or arrogance or anything like that. That's the problem. They think they are doing the right thing. Some of the greatest crimes in the universe can be caused by someone who thinks they are doing the right thing Martha. A doctor curing a disease could cure someone who goes on to become the greatest mass murder in a planets history.'

'So how do you know...?'

'Take the risk, and learn from your mistakes no matter how big. The Wyoldin were a good people, I met them once. They would celebrate a holiday once a month, for one god or another, and live in harmony. Their great senate heard voices from every walk of life. Every view point seen, they did quite well for themselves. Anyone wanting to go to war just had a big argument because the others kept them in check.

'But there was one big joke, more the half the people on the planet couldn't be bothered with religion or politics and just got on with living.

'The Wyoldin are the only known race to naturally have a double iris. Giving them only one eye. The other eye socket is an evolutionary throwback, so it fell into legend that this great warrior had two eyes.'

'And they worshipped him?'

'This was a world that worshipped a fungal mushroom, someone said it grew between the toes of one of their gods, never mind. The point is he was a patron saint of the sciences so when a child was born with a mutation...'

'Two eyes. The scientists took it as a sign from on high.'

'Exactly. I never found out what happened after that, but I can guess.' So could Martha. Someone had a great idea for change an went out to fix the universe. Then she remembered what stared the conversation.

'These Wyoldin guys, they still think they are doing the right thing?' she gasped

The Doctor shrugged. 'Possibly, they never were destructive by nature. They could be angry or violent but they had no concept of mass murder. The question is can I convince them that's what they are doing.' The Doctor sat down again. 'If I've read the Commander right he's a man that know when to use force. I don't want to kill them Martha, just stop them.' With that he lent back and closed his eyes.

'How are you going to do that? she asked. 'Doctor?' he was already asleep.

The next morning didn't help much. Martha had spent most of the night tossing and turning. Trying to figure out a way to stop a people who thought they were ding the right thing. She was actually surprised when the Doctor knocked on the inside of the sliding door waking her up.

'You coming?' he asked pulling his coat on.

'Coming?' She asked, blinking the sand from her eyes.

The Doctor blinked back, pulling on his lapels until his coat settled. 'Breakfast.' he said simply.

'Oh.' Coming out of the bedroom she saw their guard sitting at the little table in the room. He stood nodded at both of them and opened the door. Martha liked them, strange but the single pivot at the top helped keep the alien feel to the place.

Just when you forgot you were in outer space something would remind her that this whole city in space was man made. Catching the curve of the cylinder, seeing an honest to goodness alien. She would never get tired of it. Especially not with it all out there to see thanks to the Doctor.

Strangely breakfast wasn't the exotic dinner she thought it would be. It was all simple earth food. In a sort of general mess room. A quick look around told her that was exactly where they were. The Doctor just grinned and grabbed two slices of toast.

She did the same but spread butter and a little jam on them. Well it looked like butter but it was probably some sort of long life "almost" butter. The Doctor just ate the plane bread.

The Doctor took one sniff of the tea and screwed his face up. 'Americans can never brew a good cup. Ever noticed that?'

Martha couldn't say that she had, then again she'd never been to America or been a big fan of tea. She grabbed a coffee and the two of them found a table and sat down. Still under guard. Looking around most of the mess hall had stopped taking and were looking at them. 'This is really uncomfortable.' she said before taking a bite.

'Yep, that's why I travel incognito. ohh nice word. In-cog-neet-oh. Just gotta use that one more often.' He mouthed the word again.

'Do you just think of words to use later in casual conversation?'

'Indeed I do.' He beamed a ten thousand megawatt smile at her.

'Some people could call you crazy you know'

'What is insanity but a different way of looking at the universe. You shouldn't listen to sanity Martha, the universe is just too big for it.' he took a bite of his own toast. 'Speaking of what do you think of our friends out there?'

'You think they're insane? she asked, uncomfortably shocked at the idea knowing what they could do.

'No.' He frowned for a long moment. 'Innocent is a better word but childish fits better.'

'Childish?' she half screeched.

Commander Sinclair came up next to them with a tray full of food. 'Who are childish?'

'The Wyoldin.' The Doctor said absently as the Commander sat down. 'It's sort of a shame really. They really think they are doing the right thing, helping people reach heaven. They don't know any better.

'There's no malice in these people It's just their religion that's misplaced.'

The Commander nodded calmly. 'Earth has had it's own fair share of religious problems. Many times it is a case of a religious leader using his power and position to twist the teachings. Pope Urban the second and those that followed him no matter the religion.'

'Who?' Martha asked

'Urban the second, the man who started the first crusade. Really he just used a loop hole in religious dogma to kick start a war that drew attention away from all sorts of problems back home.' The Doctor explained. 'Leaders of all sorts been using that trick longer than there's been a human race.'

'And they thought they were doing the right thing too.' The Commander added. 'So you suggest we talk with their leaders.'

'Since when did religious zealots listen to reason?' The Doctor asked back. 'No we need to find a way to stop them. Their ship is easy, you can disable it and the device but what then?'

The Commander looked thoughtful for a moment. 'There are a couple of planets not too far away. A jump capable ship could get them to one of them and we can leave them there.'

'I don't know isn't that like abandoning them. Can't we help in some way?' Martha asked hopefully.

'Help them do what? No that sounds like the best idea. They have been travelling for a long time, they have to have been.'

'Especially if their world would have been destroyed nearly a hundred years ago.' Martha remembered what the Doctor had said on first seeing them.

'That still leaves the three on the station. They could still be a problem, I talked with them remember.' the Commander said. 'Devout is one way to describe them. Fanatical is another.'

'I can talk to them.' The Doctor mused around his toast. 'They might not listen but It's worth a try. I don't want them dead but if there is no other option...'

'Agreed Doctor.' They sat in silence for a moment eating their breakfast. 'One other thing Doctor, I think someone is after you.' the commander noted absently

'What?'

'I got an interesting Bab-comm message last night. Someone posing as an Earth Alliance senator hacked into the station's communication network and tried to get me to had you over to what were probably their agents or operatives, or whatever. You wouldn't happen to know why. Mr Garibaldi isn't happy about it.'

Martha wasn't fooled for a moment, he was very concerned about this guy. The doctor wasn't he just folded his arms and lent back on his chair 'Ohh I'm sure whoever they were they didn't mean any harm.' The Doctor looked away and across the mess hall. Something flicked in his gaze, something mischievous and dangerous at the same time. 'I'll have a word with him about it later.'

Martha followed where the Doctor was looking, it was the main entrance/exit but no one was there.

* * *

Morden ran. He saw him, he had been so sure that the Doctor wouldn't see him. He had borrowed the device just in case and even then only poked his head out for a short while.

Even with the Black-Light camouflage active the Alien had seen him. Who was he, how could he do that? With terrible certainty Morden realised it wasn't just his associates that were scared of the Doctor.

End Chapter 5


End file.
